Meiling Xue
Race: Human *'Gender': Female *'Age': 35 *'Apparent Age': Adult *'Height': 5'9" *'Weight': She Not Telling *'Social Class': Middle Class *'IC Job': Hight School Teacher *'POSITION': Academy *'RANK': Instructor ---- Stats *'Dexterity': 14 *'Strength': 10 *'Toughness': 15 *'Speed': 15 *'Spirit': 16 *'Willpower': 15 History Meiling was always a strange girl. From an early age she shows the ability of psychic abilities pass that of a normal person. She always kept to her self and most people were okay with that since she creep them out. At the age of 12 she was sent away to a school for psychic children. It was there she first felt normal since all the children have some kind of abnormal power. Most of the teachers did not though and used the school to study there powers. They would do test daily some intrusive and humiliating trying to find out how there powers work and what trigger them. It was found that Meiling brain pathway were using parts of the brain dormant in other people and it was believe that this what gives her the power she does. She hated and loves that school at the same time but after four years she had to leave. Her father lost his job and could no longer afford the school. She was enrolled in a normal school but by then she had learn to control her power and act like a normal girl. Thought out her school years she keeps her psychic powers to her self telling no one. After high school she went to college and got her degree as a teacher. She spends most of her 20’s and early 30’s as a substitute teacher unable to find a long term job, She now a high school History teacher at the school. She lives alone never having a real relationship with anyone thought she had a string of lovers and one night stands. The same goes with friends she always keeps people at arms distance not letting them get close. She always looking for other with powers that she can get close to. Desc Standing before you is a beautiful woman. She stands five feet nine inches tall. Her weight is unknown by everyone but her and her doctor and both are not saying. The way she holds him self shows she is proud woman standing striate never hunching over or slouching. Her skin is flawless and a natural tan color many Asians have. On top of her head is raven color hair. Her hair is hangs down her jaw line. Her hair is very fine and silky to the touch. In the light it shimmers reflecting it. She keeps her hair parted in the middle allowing her hair to hang free framing her face. Her ears are prefect for her head not too big or too small in each ear has a diamond stud. Each stud has a thin gold chain hanging off it; at the end of the chain is a triangle with a capital T though it. Her eyebrows have been pluck, wax, or shaved (it is hard to tell) into thin arches. The arches are so thin but get thicker as they closer to the center of her forming at one end a sideway drop shape. Here eyes are narrow look the proof of her Asian background. The color of each eye is so dark that it blends with her black pupils. Her eyes sparkle in the light like a pair of black diamonds. Her eye lids are colored with an eye shadow that is a frosted white. She has long curved eye lash to aid in the beauty of her eyes. She has high check bones that are brought out more with a light blush that blends perfectly into her skin. Her lips are full and wet looking. They are cover perfectly in a deep red. Her body is a work of art the type you see in painting hanging in New York City or Paris. She has a beautiful hourglass shape body that only gotten more lushes with age. Her neck is long and swan like holding her head high and never letting hang in shame. Around her neck is a silver chain with a small uncut purplish-blue crystal hanging off it. This crystal is made of stone unknown by humans. This gem glows slightly when she wearing it. Her shoulders are boarder most women but still smaller then a man. Her arms long and sculpted but slightly thick but not to the point they have that underarm hanging skin. Her hands are beautiful with long finger. Each of her fingers end in a long finger nails that match in color with her lips stick. She dresses in a very beautiful and very stylish skirt suit. The jacket is black in color and cut like any other jacket. Starting on the left collar and moving over the shoulder, front of the jacket, and left sleeve is a image of a Japanese dragon The dragon it self has no color as it is the same color as the jacket but line of the image is done in red or green. Under the jacket she wears a white dress shirt. The shirt has a high collar that covers most of her neck. The collar leaves a small V shape in front showing off some flesh. The buttons of the shirt are cover with large rubies. The top button is close but the two below it are open allowing her cleavage to be seen. Between the shirt and the coat she wears a harness like many cops wear and a harness for her 45. Her breasts are very ample each is about 40 D cup size. Her belly tapers in to some given her the hour glass shape. Her belly is not that firm being slightly soft; it is not over size just slightly soft with a little roll to it. Her hips move out making the bottom of the hourglass shape. Her hips in some cutlers would be called good birthing hips. She wears a black skirt that reaches down to the middle of her thighs. Like her jacket it is black in color. The skirt is held up by a thin black leather belt with silver buckle. Her backside is nice and full like older women’s asses are. Her legs are long and shapely. Her legs are clad in a pair of sheer black silk stocks. Around her right ankle is an anklet. The Anklet is a thin gold chain with two gold charms hanging off it. On her feet she wears a pair of block open toe black pumps. The pumps have a five inch spike heal that makes her look even taller. ' ' Powers *'Telekinesis: '''This ability to push, pull, and lift objects with ones mind. At this power level the person can only move one object at and nothing larger or heavier then industrial drum of oil. While this power is commonly use to move objects it can throw objects at people for minor damage. *'Low Psychic Anguish: This power is a pure psychic power with no physical object to doge or block. Meiling holds out her palm toward the opponent and her eyes glow a silver-blue. Meiling uses her psychic ability to invade the part of the opponent's brain that reads pain and the part that sends message to other parts of the body. She attempts to make the brain send out false messages to all the nerve ending in the opponent's body making them read great pain all throughout the body. Simultaneously she attempts to have the brain send out false signals to the body to make blisters on the skin and blood clots in the circulatory system. If successful, it causes damage to the body that are long-lasting, but temporary even after the initial attack. ' ' *'''Low Psychic Comet: This power is a ball of psychic energy focus and compress into a silver-blue ball with a comet like tail when fired. The ball is pure energy with no mass or solid form until shot out. When fired the energy is compressed more and when it hits its target it sends off waves of Psychic turmoil into the targets brain. This power does no physical damage but damage the mind. The waves of psychic turmoil attempt to attack the target's very psyche, weakening it. If successful, the target would start feeling weaker, or even mentally drained.To use this power the user place his/her hand in front of his/her chest. The person's hands are held parallel to each other with the left palm face up and the right palm face down. The user focus the energy into his/her hands and compact it into a ball between the palms. The user then compresses the ball more and wills it out to fire it. *'Low Telekinesis Shield: '''This power needs the user to have the Telekinesis power. How this power works is by using Telekinesis the user makes an unseen bubble of force pushing away from the person. *'Low Psychic MIND: '''The user of this power infuses the user with psychic energy that helps the user of this power push out the invading psychic energy is it another mind or just an attack. To use this power the user must close there eyes and take a dew deep breathes focusing inward and push all there psychic energy inward. This allows the user to push out the alien psychic energy. Trivia *Meiling is from China. *Meiling thinks of her self as a mistress. *Meiling love younger men and women. *Meiling is bisexual. *Meiling as a child felt alone thanks to her powers. *Meiling has no idea about anything spirit wise and has to learn. *Meiling is a teacher at Honoo No Tami Academy. *Meiling enjoys the Beach Boy, Beetles, and Jonny Cash. Though she only listens to Johnny Cash when in a dark mood. *Meiling enjoys only ketchup on hotdog. *Meiling has not been to the beach with her mother and father since she was 6 or 7 years old. Timeline *July 12, 2010: Meiling and Namine went to the beach. Meiling tanned and Namine practice her speed. After they had PB&J sandwichs and bonded some. *July 13, 2010: Meiling and Namine had a bon fire on the beach sand and cooked hotdogs and smore while listening to old surf music. *July 16, 2010: Meiling and Namine have some privet training on the beach. *July 26, 2010: Meiling Meets Namine and the head of the Quincy. He was worry about Namine and the way she was actting and he and Meiling had to make sure there was no problem and that each other were not going to interfear with each other.